Pokemon Tower Defense Wiki
'Follow PTD' Go to Sam & Dan Games, Twitter, 'and 'Facebook for all the latest news from the creators of the game! Ok guys FudgeThis here, just to show you something quite amazing (I randomly found this on my special editing whatever), this is how popular this wiki has got: Lol nearly 150,000 views in a week. That's preety good! Thanks everyone for making this wiki so excellent :P Also, special thanks to AvatarOfDiscord for contributing for 100 days in a row! Considering this wiki started exactly 150 days ago today, that's an amazing effort. Once again, FudgeThis :P 'IMPORTANT MESSAGES' Hey Guys, just trying to lay down a couple of ground rules. This wiki has grown so much since it just started. It has information on just about every possible thing you could think of for this awesome game. However, there are a few things that need to be addressed: 1. ' Search! '''Before you make a new page, please double check to make sure that there isn't a page that has the same information. For example, just yesterday there two new pages, one named health and the other named tower health, that were created. Both pages had a couple pictures and less than two sentences of information. The emphasis is on quality rather than quantity, right? 2. Do not fill pages with '''categories that are not necessary.' Is it really necessary to have a category for Pokemon with two types? Or how about Pokemon adding in an extra type on the bottom of a page? 3. We do NOT appreciate links to code generators or other means of cheating. Sam has expressed discontent about the whole hacking situation and has taken drastic security steps trying to work around it. Please do not spread this around, it's practically like a slap in the face to the developer, a total lack of respect. 4. NO SPAMMING! I'll seriously have to take action soon if it doesn't stop. 5.This is NOT''' Bulbapedia. I've seen too many references where the styles have been copied from Bulbapedia. I am not saying that you shouldn't use Bulbapedia, it makes all our lives easier. But things such as Japanese in brackets, copied descriptions, non-needed trivia, unneeded categories '''are all featuring rather too frequently. 6. Non-featured Pokemon. We have to act like all Pokemon which aren't featured in PTD aren't in existence.' I know that we all know what Pokemon there are and all of that, but there is no need to add in lackluster descriptions and Pokemon which have never been featured yet in-game.' Thanks for listening guys. Or you just skipped all this. DID YOU?!? ---- Ok guys I'm back from a rather large holiday (And hospital op) and I hope you've all had a great summer holiday. Don't really know what to say here apart from WOW and this wiki is now officially awesome :P Anyways if anyone needs to ask a question just message me, or if you wanna become an admin. FudgeThis :P Category:Community Category:Browse